The Department of Dentistry/Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery of Georgetown University Medical Center will provide oral surgery services to the Pain Research Clinic of the Neurobiology and Anesthesiology Branch of the National Institute of Dental Research for patients on protocols approved by the NIDR Institutional Review Board. These services include: surgical removal of teeth within specific time allotments; using appropriate local anesthesia; appropriate postoperative care and management of complications; administration of parenteral sedative drugs; evaluation of new patients with chronic orofacial pain as possible subjects for research protocols; and clinical consultations for chronic orofacial pain patients being evaluated for possible participation in chronic orofacial pain studies. Preoperative instructions and explanation of the study will be provided to patients, and all necessary documentation will be entered in the medical record.